retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS)
After a four-year moratorium, Robin Hood returned to stores on VHS on July 12, 1991, and the VHS was later re-packaged as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection starting in 1994. This video marked the first time ever when the film was priced at $24.99. On July 13, 1999, Robin Hood's 1999 re-issue on video was one of the last official releases within the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, along with Alice in Wonderland. It was discontinued on January 31, 2000, and replaced by its Gold Classic Collection counterpart. Synopsis 1991 VHS The legend of Robin Hood... one of the most cherished stories of all time is brought magically to life as only Disney can do! The spirit of fun and romance abounds as Robin Hood, the swashbuckling hero of Sherwood Forest, and his valiant sidekick, Little John, plot one daring adventure after another! Maidens and minstrels look to Robin and his band of merry men to outwit the greedy Prince John and his sniveling partner, Sir Hiss, as they put the tax squeeze on their poor, hardworking loyal subjects. Wonderfully enchanting storytelling, delightful music and brilliant Disney animation make Robin Hood a treasure your whole family will enjoy again and again! 1994-1999 VHS Romance, swashbuckling adventure and unforgettable characters make the story of Robin Hood an all-time favorite! The animal kingdom serves up a feast of bowmanship, swordplay and daring deeds in Disney's classic version of this timeless medieval tale. England is at war and ruled by a phony king! Greedy Prince John and his slithering sidekick, Sir Hiss are taxing Nottingham's residents to the limit. But roguish Robin Hood, along with his trusted companion Little John and his devoted band of merry men, hatch one exciting adventure after another to outfox the prince. Robin won't rest until he wins the hand of fair Lady Marian and restores King Richard to the throne! Superb storytelling, wonderful animation and sensational songs make Robin Hood a magical movie for kids of all ages! Supplements 1991 VHS 1992 re-prints of the video do not have any previews, and the warning screens are different. 1994 VHS 1994 VHS 1995 VHS 1996 VHS 1997 VHS 1998 VHS 1999 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: 1995 VHS #A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) #Cinderella (1995 VHS) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1996 VHS) 1996 VHS #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1996 VHS) (rare later copies) 1998 VHS #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Don Knotts Collection #Melody Time (1998 VHS) #Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS) #The Spirit of Mickey (VHS) #Schoolhouse Rock: Money Rock (1998 VHS) 1999 VHS #The Rescuers (1999 VHS) #101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS) #Frank and Ollie (1999 VHS) #A Bug's Life (1999 VHS) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1999 VHS) #Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom In Other Countries Television broadcasts During sales of the 1991 VHS, Robin Hood aired on the Disney Channel from July to August 1993, then again on November 13, 1994 and several more times in 1995. Weblinks Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/robinhood (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/masterpiece/shelves/robinalice/index.html (1999-2000) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/robinhood (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery robinhood_1991.jpg|1991 VHS cover robinhood_1991laserdisc.jpg|Laserdisc cover robinhood_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) wdmc_robinhood.jpg|1994 VHS cover robinhood_spanish.jpg|VHS cover (Spanish dub) robinhood_1999.jpg|1999 VHS cover Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:VHS Category:Released in 1991 Category:Discontinued in 2000